The cold storage of beverage or food cans and bottles is conventionally accomplished with a heat-insulating box, containing ice, ice bags, or containers filled with heat-absorbing salt solutions. These boxes are usually larger than necessary, and rather inefficient when their contents are not immersed in ice-water. In the latter case, spills occur frequently. The "freezing of foods by immersion in an ice and salt brine" was patented in England as early as 1842 (Encylcopaedia Britannica, Vol. 9, p. 546, 1968). However, the spoiling brine was soon confined in said containers, whose heat-absorbing capacity is regenerated in conventional refrigerators .
Due to the current standardization of cans and bottles, their cold storage container should be standardized as well, what is the primary object of this invention, i.e. the provision of six-packs not much larger than the conventional can- or bottle-packs. Another object of this invention is the substitution of the rather expensive, non-standardized plastic containers filled with the heat-absorbing agent, by standardized heat-absorbents self-made from an empty can, filled with table salt and water, closed, and refrigerated as usual. A third object of this invention is the provision of a dry, and more efficient cold storage pack, wherein the heat-absorbent is in heat-conducting contact with the beverage or food cans and bottles.